catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Crackle
Crackle is a big, long-haired dark ginger tom with green eyes. History Crackle is born to Flare and Nellie along with his sister Lula. He is very fond of his father, and follows him around everywhere. Crackle enjoys Forest's company. Later, Sun and Raven drive the family from the Barn. Sun had pinned Crackle down and threatened to kill him unless he takes Flare, Nellie, Lula, and Ayako to a different place. He excapes narrowly with torn fur and many wounds. Crackle follows Flare to the Horseplace where he finds Mercury, Lula, and Nellie safe. He is relieved. Crackle is upset when Flare grows furious and goes to take the Barn back from the two loners, likely never to return. Crackle moves out of the barn to explore the world. He goes to Celeste's Group to find his sister, Lula. Splatter leads him into the camp, where he sees his sister for the first time in seasons. Splatter and Crackle are guarding the camp, they run into Bat, Mallowleaf, Rambler, Dusk, Frostypaw, Darkpaw, and Rockey. Crackle is overjoyed to see Mallowleaf again. He breaks up with Mallowleaf after discovering her secret likings towards Lou. He soon regrets it. Crackle comes with Mallowleaf into the forest, and there they meet Flare and Forest, along with the kits named Lightning and Princess. They find Sasuke a short while later. Both cats decide to leave Celeste's Group to travel the world. Crackle becomes upset after learning that Mallowleaf is expecting Lou's kits. He and Sasuke, along with Flare, Forest, and Mallowleaf come up with a plan to take down Aero and Jerry. On the night of the attack, it didn't go as planned. Scuff turned out to be a traitor, a follower of Aero. He attacked Crackle and pinned him to the ground, and snapped his spine. Crackle tried to kill him but died only a few moments later. His friends grieve badly for him. He is the first cat to greet Flare and introduce him to the Starry Skies. Personality Cheerful, courageous, and ambitious. He isn't afraid to speak his mind. Real life pic Family Members Mate: :Mallowleaf - Living Daughter: :Jingle - Living Father: :Flare - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Mother: :Nellie - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Brother: :Lightning - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Sister: :Lula - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Half Sister: :Princess - Living Grandfather: :Blood - Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmother: :Moon - Status Unknown Aunt: :Princess - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Aunt: :Swiftstar - Deceased, Member of StarClan Cousins: :Icestorm - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Tigerdawn - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest :Riverfall - Deceased, Member ofStarClan Second Cousins: :Firefang - Living :Finchflight - Living :Moonfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Hawkfeather - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Snowfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Icepaw - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Copperfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan Third Cousins: :Foxcloud - Living :Dovefeather - Living Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Starry Skies Cat Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted